


Mi Corazón (My Heart)

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jinki has enlisted, Jonghyun Is The Moon, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Post-TSoL Era, TaeKey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Deciding to fly separately from the others, Taemin and Key head from Korea to Chile for the SMT event, and take some time to reflect on things. It’s the quiet moments that they love the most.





	Mi Corazón (My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little fic prompted by a friend on Twitter! Short and sweet.

The familiar dorm was filled with music; Minho and Kibum and Taemin dancing together in the kitchen, the soft moonlight glistening on their skin. It had been some time since they were all together, just like this – one of their new year’s resolutions was to have a sleepover in their dorm at least once a month, no matter what their schedules were like. And tonight was their first sleepover of the year; so it felt extra special.

 

Kibum wrapped his arms around Minho’s small waist and rested his chin against the other boy’s shoulder. “Will you miss us while we’re gone?” he kissed his cheek playfully and lingered there.

 

Minho laughed, blushing at the contact. “You’re only going to be gone a few days!” he teased. He turned and took Kibum’s chin. “But yes, of course I’ll miss you two.” He pinched Kibum’s cheek. “But you’re going to come back soon. So, it’s alright.” He reached for Taemin, who by now had stopped swaying to the music and grown pensive, leaning against the counter and watching his brothers. Taemin slid close, and embraced them both.

 

“You’re so sentimental,” Taemin smiled at his older brother. “But I like it.”

 

The boys looked at each other a moment, smiling; understanding.

 

*

 

That night, in keeping with another old tradition, the boys shared a bed and slept soundly, wrapped in each other’s arms. It had always been like this; before a big trip, whether they were going somewhere as a group or on their own, they always slept together, side by side. Over ten years later, and this tradition had never been broken – the moon peeked through half-closed curtains, smiling down on the three sleeping men.

 

Kibum, the big spoon for once, woke gently as Taemin stirred in his arms. He blinked awake, unsure of the time – but, looking at the moon still high in the sky, he knew it must still be too early to wake the others. He smiled and kissed the back of Taemin’s head, the scent of sugar and flowers curling in his nose from his maknae’s shampoo. He gently hugged the sleeping boy once more before slipping undetected from the bed for a drink of water.

 

Tiptoeing noiselessly to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and gazed at the moon, full and round in the sky. “Hey, beautiful,” Kibum whispered. “We’re off to Chile tomorrow,” he ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “You’ll come watch us, right?” he sipped his water, and did not wait for a reply. “We’re gonna fly pretty high up tomorrow,” he continued. “I wonder if we flew high enough, we could come and see you.” He winked at the moon, and drained his glass. Taking one last look at the stars, he nodded to himself and turned around to find Taemin behind him. The younger boy took the glass from his hands and refilled it, taking a drink himself and replacing it on the counter. He took Kibum’s hand and squeezed.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t next to me,” he explained softly. “So I came out to bring you back to bed.” He kissed Kibum softly, chastely. “Come on, Kibummie-hyung.”

 

Kibum nodded, and allowed himself to be led back to their bed.

 

*

 

The flight had been uneventful; Kibum and Taemin contented themselves with word games and reminiscing about past concerts, rehearsals, dinners together. Fingers laced together, the boys leaned on each other in the seats, uncaring for the mild discomfort of the lack of legroom. Taemin had won the last round of kai bai bo, so it was his turn to sit in the window seat; he pressed his forehead to the plexiglass surface and squinted – it was bright, but Taemin was stubborn; he was looking for something.

 

“There!” he noted excitedly, “even though it’s daytime, you can still see him from here. Look,” he pulled on Kibum’s sleeve, waking him. “Look, look,” he cooed, pulling Kibum close so he could see. “There,” he said.

 

Kibum smiled. _There you are_ , he smiled. _Even in the daytime, I can see you_. “He’s so pretty,” Kibum said, nodding. He thought for a moment before adding, “do you think… if we flew higher, we’d be in heaven?”

 

Taemin turned from the window to better look at Kibum, whose eyes had suddenly turned sad. He took the older boy’s face in both hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he said at last. “We’re in heaven now, Kibummie. Can’t you feel it?” He smiled against the other boy’s lips, and kissed him softly. Kibum responded, kissing him back. “We’re with him now.”

 

“I look for him in the sky all the time too, you know,” Kibum explained. “I can’t sleep unless I’ve seen him.”

 

Taemin nodded, understanding. “I never used to watch the sky,” he admitted. “But you’re right. I can’t sleep unless I’ve seen him and said goodnight.” He pulled the older boy close and they stared out the small window together, watching as the plane bobbed lazily up and down amid the clouds, the soft silhouette of the moon nestled comfortably in the blue sky.

 

“Let’s take the others to Chile one day,” Kibum said after a while. “Once Jinki-hyung and me and Minho are back from the army, let’s take a trip all together before we have to send you off, too.” Kibum kissed Taemin’s cheek. “Even if it’s not for a concert or a fan-meet,” he continued. “I want to take this trip as a family.”

 

Taemin looked into the older boy’s eyes. He nodded in agreement, and nestled in closer, Kibum’s arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

 

Slowly, eyes trained on the pretty moon in the distance, the boys fell asleep.


End file.
